The present invention generally relates to an automatic vertical axis clothes washer. More particularly the present invention is directed to an automatic vertical axis clothes washer having a lid seal extending along at least a portion of the periphery of the lid of the washer.
Door seals are generally known for automatic horizontal rather than vertical axis washers. In such applications, the door seal is needed to prevent water release to the outside environment due to the fact that the door is at least partially submerged during operation. In addition, door seals have been applied to automatic clothes dryers. In such application, the door seal acts to prevent lint from circumventing the lint filter system and being released to the surrounding environment. Door seals are also necessary to prevent the loss of a pressure differential between the interior of the dryer drum and the ambient atmosphere. Moreover, the door seal creates a barrier to the surrounding air in order to maintain efficient heating during dryer operation.
In contrast, a lid seal previously has not been applied to the automatic vertical axis clothes washer. The need to prevent air, water, or lint release has not previously existed in the automatic vertical axis washer exhibiting a traditional deep water fill for washing and rinsing cycles. However, the traditional automatic vertical axis washer does present other needs to which the lid seal may be applied. In addition, some vertical axis washers are now operating in non-traditional manners creating noise and water spray disturbances that did not previously occur. First, there exists a need to reduce operational noise levels from escaping from gaps between the lid and all types of washers when the lid is closed. Noise released to the surrounding environment creates a nuisance for the user. A particular example of an unpleasant sound for the user is the high frequency splash associated with a concentrated or reduced water level wash cycle. Moreover, the need arises in all types of washers to improve lid closure sound quality. The lid is generally dropped into its closed position. As a result, the lid and washer contact to generate a metallic ringing noise. This noise is also unpleasant and, thus, creates a nuisance for the user. Lastly, there exists a need in non-traditional vertical axis washers, namely washers having a low or concentrated water wash cycle, to reduce wash fluid spray from escaping from gaps between the lid and washer when the lid is closed. During operation, the surrounding environment is unprotected from the wash fluid spray as it escapes from gaps between the lid and washer. Thus, wash fluid spray may contact the surrounding environment and create an additional nuisance for the user.
Presently, the standard use of lid bumpers is an ineffective means to reduce operational noise levels or wash fluid spray from escaping from gaps between the lid and washer or to improve lid closure sound quality in automatic vertical axis washers. Regarding the reduction of operational noise or wash fluid spray, lid bumpers are ineffective because lid bumpers generally are only located at two specific locations along the washer top wall. When the lid is closed, it rests on the lid bumpers. In this position, there exists a gap between the lid and washer. This gap essentially extends along the entire periphery of the lid. During operation, the lid bumpers provide little, if any, means to prevent the escape of the operational noise levels or wash fluid spray because the gap between the lid and washer is so extensive. Moreover, lid bumpers are an ineffective means to improve lid closure sound quality because the specific positioning of lid bumpers provides only minimal support to absorb the contact force between the lid and the washer when the lid is dropped into its closed position. Therefore, it would be an advance in the art if there were provided an apparatus that would reduce operational noise levels or prevent wash fluid spray from escaping from gaps between the lid and washer or improve lid closure sound associated with the operation of an automatic vertical axis washer.